


leaving

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The silence is almost deafening, as they stare each other down. “What the hell is wrong with you? Buff, what’s going on? Why are you being.. like this?”
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	leaving

The silence is almost deafening, as they stare each other down. “What the hell is wrong with you? Buff, what’s going on? Why are you being.. like this?”

Marty’s words make Buffy look away, and she bites her lip as she responds. “I can’t stand the thought of losing you. And you want to move over three thousand miles away.“

He looks at her, his lips parting before closing as he steps closer. She stares at him for a moment, and he looks at her. "You aren’t going to lose me.” Buffy rolls her eyes, and picking at the edge of her shirt, and he wraps his arms around her, pressing his lips against her forehead. “No matter what, you won’t lose me.”

Buffy nods slowly, and Marty kisses her forehead again as they stand in silence. Maybe things aren’t perfect, but they have each other. And that’s what is worth it in the end.


End file.
